Shadow the New Pup (part 4)
Hello here is Shadow Pup with the fourth part of this story. Good reading. Focus: Shadow ' '''Title: Shadow the new puppy (Part 4).' It had already dawned on Adventure Bay, Shadow woke up remembering from last day, then looked to the side and noticed that Zuma and Chase stayed the whole night with him. Shade: Good morning everyone! He said as the two of them woke up. Zuma and Chase: Good morning! They said sleepily. Shadow laughed at this. Zuma: You're better, right? He asked his brother. Shadow: Better than ever! He answered gladly to see them well. At that moment Ryder entered. Ryder: Hello puppies I see that Shadow and Chase are much better! He said looking at Shadow. Chase: Hey, Ryder, is the coffee ready? He asked with his belly snoring. Ryder, Shadow and Zuma laughed out loud. After the coffee: '' Skye was with Chase in front of his dog house and Ryder was with Shadow and Marshall. Ryder: You guys are great chicks after all helped Chase as best they could! Marshall smiled as Shadow realized he would have to tell his secret sooner or later. Shadow and Marshall jumped in Ryder thanking him. Marshall ran to the others while Shadow stayed with Ryder. Ryder: Shadow would not you have something to tell me? He asked, pulling on the subject. Shadow: Well ... maybe! He said not knowing what to do. Ryder: You can count on it when you're ready! He said stroking Shadow. Shadow: Why do you want to know so much about me? He asked. Ryder: Since coming here I saw that you had potential but after that day that Zuma was sick I noticed something more! Ryder said as he watched the other puppies. Shadow: And what would that something else be? Ryder: That's what I'm expecting from you! Shadow did not know what to say but he knew he was not ready to tell. Shadow: I guess I'm not ready to say! He said with his head down. Ryder: Alright Shadow, everyone has something they do not want to tell! Said he reviving Shadow. ''Later: Shadow was watching the chicks that were making a run, Marshall had successfully won. This left the dark labrador willing to participate. He was feeling something that told him to go there. Then Shadow approached. Shadow: Can I run too? He asked the puppies. Marshall: Sure you want to run with me? Asked the Dalmatian ready for a second shift. Shadow nodded, they positioned themselves on the mark and Rocky gave the starting cry. At first Marshall seemed to be on edge but Shadow came close to tying them, in the end it ended up being a draw. Shadow: Good Marshall! He sighed. You're nothing bad! Marshall said. At that moment it began to rain, so they ran to lookout. Already on the lookout: They all sat in the living room to watch. There was some romance movie going on. Shadow saw Chase beside Skye and thought how Chase fell the other day. He then heard something behind him, it was Zuma who was in a jumping position toward him. Shadow: Hey Zuma, nice try! He whispered to Zuma that he approached to talk. Zuma: How did you hear me? He asked. Shadow: I saw you when you entered the room! He said in a low tone not to interrupt the movie. He looked at Chase and Skye one more time. Shadow: I realized that Chase and Skye are going to be together a lot lately between the two? He asked that he had not known that before. Zuma: One likes the other but they never admit! He replied as he lay down. Shadow: So that was it, it looks like he's doing well on his own! He looked at Zuma but he had fallen asleep. He slowly picked up a cushion and laid Zuma's head on top of her. Then he left the room. Shadow felt a scent coming from the kitchen, arriving there he saw Ryder cooking and went to him. Shadow: Hello Ryder, what are you doing? Ryder: Popcorn for you puppies! Shadow watched him. Ryder: And you're not going to watch the movie? He asked, looking at Shadow. Shadow: I'll be back soon! He said as Ryder accidentally touched the fire as he stared at the puppy. Shadow: CAUTION, Ryder! He yelled as Ryder walked away. The other pups rushed to see what had happened. Puppies: Ryder! They screamed as they approached their leader who had a sore hand. Shadow: He accidentally touched the fire while we talked! He said worried about Ryder. Rocky turned off the fire. Marshall: Wait, Ryder, I'll get my kit! He said as Shadow intervened. Shadow: No Marshall, let me handle it! He said worriedly as Ryder squirmed in pain. Shadow went to Ryder and asked them to hold him for a moment. Shadow: I may faint again but it's worth it! Then his eyes changed color once more. A moment later: Shadow: I'm done! He said with his blues for Ryder to see. Ryder: Thank you Shadow, sorry if I made you show your secret! Said he looking Shadow in the eyes. Shadow: No problem Ryder, I would have to show sooner or later! He said as his eyes returned to normal. The puppies and Rider approached Shadow and thanked him. Rocky: But where did that Shadow come from? Rocky asked curiously. Shadow: I do not know, I just discovered that I could heal wounds when I did, but that also demands a bit of me! On hearing this Zuma remembered when Shadow fainted. Then as the other day you were tired ... that's why you passed out! Zuma said in surprise. Shadow: Yes, that's why I avoided telling Ryder that it might be useful for rescues but I do not see myself ready for that! Ryder surprised: I would never force you to do what you do not want after all we are a family and that's what counts! Shadow: It was really Ryder! He then jumps into Ryder and hugs him with joy. End of the fourth part. Category:Paw patrol Category:Patrulha canina Category:Shadow pup Category:Shadow The New pup Category:Zuma Category:Chase Category:Ryder Category:Pup Category:Stories Category:Paw patrol fanon